


oh, how I’ve missed you

by orphan_account



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, I just wanted some Matsukaze/Ginro content.. for the soul, Kinda soft ngl, Kissing, Lord Ginro, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, This is probably super cheesy I’m sorry, We don’t know a whole lot about Matsukaze yet, What if Ginro really IS the reincarnation of that lord, but i tried, once again this is an AU in which Ginro really is the reincarnation of that lord, they are the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The day had been long, and many decisions had been made. This meant many meetings, and many meetings meant many hours had separated him and the youthful, beautiful thing that he had the pleasure of holding in his arms each night, so it was no wonder that his steps were quick as his lord’s hut drew closer and closer.
Relationships: Ginro/Matsukaze (Dr. Stone)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	oh, how I’ve missed you

The air was cool as it wafted in from the west, making the light from the torches flicker along the path in the summer moonlight. Matsukaze could hear the waves crash against the shore as the hut grew bigger, closer with each step. 

Don’t walk too fast, he would tell himself.

Don’t speed up. 

But as the hut drew nearer and nearer, and the moments ticked by, he couldn’t help but find his feet picking up their pace as the longing in his chest grew painfully bigger with each second that he wasn’t by his lord’s side. The day had been long, and many decisions had been made. This meant many meetings, and many meetings meant many hours had separated him and the youthful, beautiful thing that he had the pleasure of holding in his arms each night. Every hour of the day had Matsukaze’s heart squeezing tighter, his thoughts becoming more jumbled until the only thing on his mind was getting to see his lord again, being able to smell his bright hair and feel the warmth of his skin. 

Therefore, his desperately quick pace and sweaty palms couldn’t come as a surprise. Each torch that lined the path flickered as he marched past it, and he could feel the fabric of his robes flick against the back of his calves; the village’s traditional clothing was quite irritating, he thought. 

After an eternity, or at least what felt like one, his infuriatingly long day of heartache and worry came to a sharp end as he pushed the curtain of the hut aside, and there before him, shrouded in warm torchlight as he lounged on a seat, was his lord. Pale and nimble, the sight of him quenched a violent thirst inside of Matsukaze, and it felt like a drink of water in the scorching sun. Green eyes came to rest on him as Matsukaze bowed, the same thing he did each time he was graced with his lord’s presence.

“Oh, Matsukaze!” The Young lord’s cheerful, relieved voice made him smile, and before he knew it he had come to rest on one knee in front of the lord’s luxurious seat, his hands encasing a small, warm one as he gazed into mischievous, soft green eyes. When a hand came up to rest on his cheek, warm and gentle, he could do nothing else but tilt his head to meet it halfway, eyes closing in contentment as a thumb brushed across his cheekbone, a soft sigh escaping his lord’s pretty lips, lips that hadn’t touched his own in what was surely forever.

“God, how I’ve missed you. Did the council treat you well? Were there any mishaps?” Matsukaze asked gently as he peered up at his lord in a mixture of worry and relief. He turned his head and kissed the palm resting against his cheek tenderly, then nuzzled into it once again, heart jumping at the smile that graced his lord’s face. 

“Oh, the council was fine - probably too scared out of their wits to make me angry,” the young man grinned cockily, a trait that never fazed Matsukaze in the slightest. “But I didn’t understand half of what was going on. I just nodded whenever I heard something familiar, and then it was over,” he shrugged. 

“Well, I’m glad nothing bad happened. What have you been doing since then?” Matsukaze asked quietly, still gazing into pale green eyes with nothing short of reverence; because despite how much of an unintelligent sleazebag everyone thought his lord was, the boy’s kind eyes, lithe body and fair skin had enraptured Matsukaze from the moment he had first laid eyes on him, and that fact was yet to change. 

“Waiting for you, Matsukaze. What took you so long? My heart could hardly bear it.” The way his lord’s hand clenched inside of his own and his eyes grew pained made the older man’s chest tighten, and he inched closer to his lord, their chests almost pressing together despite their positions. 

“I’m sorry, my lord. You know I had to help arrange next week’s festival, but don’t think that I forgot about you for a moment. You were the only thing on my mind all day. I missed you so terribly I felt I could die,” he lamented, pressing closer as his lord’s loving smile widened. And when the young man leaned down and ever so gently pressed his lips against Matsukaze’s own, he felt like a desperate haze cleared from his mind, and all he could do was lean closer, closer, until eventually he was seated on the bench beside his lord.

Never letting the soft lips leave his own, he gripped his lord from around the waist, his hands nearly encasing him entirely. As he gently lifted the small, giggly thing into his lap, he wrapped his arms around his lords back, and pressed their chests tightly together, chasing each kiss with another. When he held the young man like this in his arms, able to feel his every breath, every heartbeat, Matsukaze felt like nothing in the world could stop him. Nothing would be able to get between him and his happiness, and when he thought about that fact he just squeezed the small thing tighter, nose breathing in his scent deeply. When he spoke again, his voice was muffled. 

“It feels like it’s been a century since I’ve held you, my lord. You have no clue how much I’ve missed you.” He could feel the body in his arms absolutely melt at his words, and all he did was hold him tighter, slightly afraid he’d suffocate the young lord as he gripped him by the waist. His lord’s face was pressed against his throat, and slender arms wrapped around the back of his neck in a vice grip, so tight they were almost trembling. 

After a moment or two of holding each other tightly, Ginro released his hold on the older man and leaned back ever so slightly to look him in the eye. Tenderly, lovingly, he brought both hands to cup Matsukaze’s face, and he took as long as he could to drink in his gorgeous, familiar face, a face that he felt blessed to wake up next to in the morning, a face that belonged to the pair of strong hands that held him ever so tightly and made him feel happy, made him feel safe. 

And with all of the emotion and tenderness he could muster, he pressed his soft lips against Matsukaze’s, feeling breathless despite how many times they had done this before. And when his faithful servant leaned forward, pressed Ginro’s back against the plush seat, the lord had only smiled wider, lips still pressed against ones larger than his own, and he thought to himself, 

this is love.

**Author's Note:**

> It took everything in me not to make this smut. I should REALLY be asleep rn ohmygod


End file.
